Ultraman Taro (Series)
Ultraman Taro |Urutoraman Tarō}} is a Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions and is the sixth entry of the Ultra Series. It ran from April 6, 1973 to April 5, 1974. Plot To be added Production To be added Episodes #''Like the Sun, Mother of Ultra'' #''At That Moment the Mother of Ultra Was'' #''The Mother of Ultra Always'' #''Big Sea Turtle Monsters Attack Tokyo!'' #''Parent Star, Child Star, First Star'' #''Jewels are the Monster's Fodder'' #''Heaven and Hell have Moved!'' #''Dead Spirits of the Man-Eating Marsh'' #''The Day That Tokyo Crumbles'' #''The Fang Cross Is a Monster's Grave!'' #''The Blood-Sucking Flower Is Young Girl's Spirit'' #''Monster's Solo Journey'' #''Monster's Cavity Hurts!'' #''Taro's Head Got Chopped Off!'' #''Young Girl of the Blue Will-o-the-Wisp'' #''The Monster's Flute Sounds'' #''Two Big Monsters Close in On Taro!'' #''Taro Died! Zoffy Died Too!'' #''The Ultra Mother Miracle of Love'' #''A Monster Came Raining Down'' #''Tokyo Newtown Sinking'' #''The Wrath of a Child-Carrying Monster!'' #''Gentle Daddy Monster!'' #''This Is the land of Ultra!'' #''Burn on! The Six Ultra Brothers'' #''I Can Conquer Monsters Too!'' #''He's Out! It's Alien Mefilas!'' #''Monster Eleking Barks At the Full Moon!'' #''Bemstar Resurrected! Taro Absolutely Expires!'' #''Counterattack! (The Monster Army)'' #''Danger! Lying Poison Mushroom'' #''A Nipping Wind Monster!'' #''Five Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Land of Ultra!'' #''The Last Day of the Six Ultra Brothers!'' #''Certain Kill! Taro's One Blow of Rage!'' #''Coward! The Breed Cried'' #''Monster, Return To Your Homeland!'' #''The Ultra Christmas Tree'' #''Ultra Father and Son Big Mochi-Making Strategy'' #''Go Beyond the Ultra Brothers!'' #''Mother's Wish-a Mid-Winter Cherry Blossom Blizzard'' #''The Phantom Mother Is a Monster User!'' #''Pickle the Monster With Salt!'' #''Oh! Taro Is Being Eaten!'' #''She Was Wearing Red Shoes...'' #''The White Rabbit Is a Bad Guy!'' #''The Monster Master'' #''Monster Girl's Festival'' #''Sing! Monster Big Match'' #''The Monster Sign Is V'' #''The Ultra Father and the Bride Have Come'' #''Steal the Ultra Life!'' #''Farewell Taro! The Ultra Mother!'' Appearances 'Characters' ZAT *Kotaro Higashi *Captain Yutaroh Asahina *Shuuhei Aragaki *Tetsuya Kitajima *Tadao Nambara *Takashi Ueno *Jiro Nishida *Izumi Moriyama 'Other Characters' *Shin Hayata *Professor Ohtani *Dan Moroboshi *Hideki Goh *Seiji Hokuto *Lady in Green *Kiyoshi Shiratori *Akari Shiratori *Kenichi Shiratori *Saori Shiratori 'Ultras' *Ultraman Taro *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Father of Ultra 'Monsters and Aliens' *Oil Drinker *Astromons *Cosmo Liquid *Live King *King Tortoise *Queen Tortoise *Mini Tortoise *Dilemma *Ganza *Tagal *Tondaile *Arindo *Depparas *Basara *Volkeller *Sheltar *Enmargo *Miegon *Okariyan *Kemujira *Birdon *Raidron *King Zemira *Pandora *Chinpe *Rodera *Mururoa *Rabbidog *Mukadender *Mandarin Flower *Alien Mefilas *Eleking *Giant Yapool *Reconstructed Bemstar *Reconstructed Sabotendar *Remodeled Velokron *Mushra *Guron *Alien Temperor *Alien Katan *Grost *Hertz *Alien Medusa *Alien Miracle *Alien Terrorist *Mochiron *Tyrant *Gongoros *Android Seiko *Elegia *Mottkreron *Alien Kisaragi *Onibanba *Alien Dorzu *Memole *Piccolo *Gorgosaurus Ⅲ *Gelan *Space Boys *Veron *Orphy *Alien Khan *Garaking *Rindon *Dorobon *Samekujira *Alien Valkie Gallery Ultraman Taro Title.png|Title card Ultraman Taro Logo.png|Japanese logo Taro Logo English.jpg|English logo Trivia *To be added Category:Tsuburaya Productions Category:Television Series Category:Showa Series